


Wedding Headcanons

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [11]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Hippies, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Headcanons (and moodbaords) on what each of the boy's wedding would be like. Pairing is left ambiguous so it can be y/n or an OC
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Reader, Jake Kiszka/Reader, Josh Kiszka/Reader, Sam Kiszka/Reader
Series: Tumblr shit [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Kudos: 1





	Wedding Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> "Ok so I know Kate has been fantasizing about her wedding with Danny (Kate if you’re reading this it is SUPER cute!! 😍) what do you think Josh’s wedding would look like? I’m thinking hippie vibes, probably summertime, friends and family casual style..." - anon

💚 Josh’s Wedding 💚

Where was that post that was about a person wanting to get married at Bilbo Baggin’s 110th birthday party? Cause uh… yeah. Lol. There are sparklers, bare feet, hoedowns, colorful streamers, drunken revelry, every kind of cheese imaginable, and lots and lots of love and laughter. Josh’s wedding is awesome!

Let’s start with the ceremony (and venue): the wedding is held outdoors, _of course_ , in the expansive wooded backyard of one of his family members. The alter is simply an archway woven out of sticks, moss, and vines, and decorated with all sorts of flowers and feathers and even some little glass ornaments. The aisle is padded with various rugs, which makes it nice and soft when the entire wedding party comes in barefoot (lol)! Josh and his bride come in with colorful flowers being both carried and thrown, and exit with sparklers going off.

I don’t know who Josh is marrying, but she sure as hell is stylish (and a hippie, of course)! I picture her outfit to be a vintage Gunne Saxx dress, bare feet, and a colorfully embroidered veil. Josh is wearing his seemingly favorite type of formal wear: a salwar kamiz also with rich and colorful embroidery on it. They have matching golden crowns, his more of a Greek god’s laural wreath to sit in those curls and her’s the crystal crown of a goddess! The rings are antiques, one from each of their families, that were then changed just a bit to match better!

Decoration of the rest of the wedding goes as follows: more color and more flowers. Oh, and streamers. Don’t ask me why, but Josh just fucking LOVES ribbons and streamers hanging all around (okay fine it’s cause I like them lol). Every color and pattern imaginable is incorporated in the theme, which you could basically say is “everything that ever is or was "hippie-ish”“. Josh wants his guests to be comfortable, and he loves looking out at a place that is pleasing to his eyes, so there are lights and pillows everywhere as well. A bonfire is lit at some point, and, while some people choose to migrate over and roast marshmallows, others decide to stay curled up in their cozy little alcoves made of hung tapestries and cushions.

The food is amazing, because Josh certainly loves food. He does it halfway potluck style; the guests bring the hors d'oeuvres, salads, and side dishes, and Josh provides mass amounts of pizza. Everyone loves it (Sam and Danny probably eat a whole one each)! And if the food is good, the alcohol is better – that is, there is every kind imaginable. Not that it’s surprising. Oh, and the cake is actually layers and layers of perfectly thin crepes covered in powdered sugar and gooey vanilla frosting, garnished eith lavender and berries. _Yum_.

And finally, we have the rest of the details of the ceremony! There is a live band and a checkered dance floor, because no WAY is Josh going to just hire some random ass DJ. Half the time, the other wedding guests and even the groom and his band are on stage playing, anyways. (Also, disclaimer, no clue who that band is I just searched a random image) Though the color theme is more or less rainbow/everything, the wedding party (Danny, Sam, and Jake as Josh’s groomsmen + the bridesmaids) have all chosen to wear darker colors. Danny is in forest green velvet; Jake, in a showstopping studded black; Sam, in a silk floral. I honestly cannot say what the bridesmaids would wear because that’s more the bride’s department and I don’t know her! But I imagine that they would all be in dark, flowing floral dresses if they cared to match the "boho” vibe.

  
  



End file.
